<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can be your reckless by allandmore99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189361">i can be your reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99'>allandmore99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Boss Andy, Coming Untouched, Crying, Discipline, Domme Andy, Multi, Praise Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Welcome to the team Nile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Andy spanks the whole team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromache of Scythia/everyone, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolò</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can be your reckless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reposting my kink meme fill here for this prompt: https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=143186#cmt143186</p>
<p>Also, there’s a panel in the comics where Andy threatens to spank Nile, so this is basically canon 🙃</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re in Madrid when it happens for the first time. Booker hasn’t been back with them for long, only a few weeks, and so it still raises an eyebrow when he goes over to Andy and whispers something, too soft for the rest of them to hear, in her ear. Andy nods, and then she settles on the most comfortable chair in the room of their safe house, patting her lap lightly. “Come on, now, chop chop. Can’t have you all getting sloppy.”<br/><br/>Nile is endlessly confused, but the others all seem to know what’s going on, forming a neat line in front of Andy. Booker is the first one, practically bouncing on his toes, clearly eager for whatever is coming. Nile still doesn’t understand, but lines up behind Joe anyway. <br/><br/>The next thing she knows, Booker is dropping his pants and underwear and bending over Andy’s lap, and—what on earth? Nile makes a little choked sound that has Joe turning around to smile at her kindly. “Andy likes to take care of us,” he explains. “This helps take the edge off, if we do it every couple of months. Somehow she always seems to know when we need it,” he mused. “But I guess Book needed it the most this time.”<br/><br/>Even with the explanation, Nile can’t believe her own eyes as Andy brings down the flat of her hand on Booker’s ass cheek. Booker jerks, but doesn’t make a sound, and Andy does it again, hitting the other cheek this time. She’s not counting the strokes, not out loud at least, but Booker’s ass is flushed bright pink and he’s squirming desperately against her when his hips jolt and he lets out a wounded cry.<br/><br/>Nile blinks. “Did he just—“ Joe chuckled. “Yeah, he always comes, he can’t help it. I usually get hard too, but I can wait until after. Booker can never hold out long enough to get out of Andy’s lap.”<br/><br/>“Booker, Booker, what are we supposed to do with you?” Andy is asking, tilting his face up to look at him and press a soft kiss to his forehead. “Now all the others are going to have to lay in the mess you’ve made.” She says it like it’s a bad thing, but Nile thinks it’s kind of hot, really, and she has to admit to herself that she’s felt a slow coil of arousal ever since she saw Booker come apart as Andy spanked him.<br/><br/>“You know you get extra now,” Andy tells Booker, and he nods, squirming a bit in her lap. “Yes Boss,” he agrees, voice strained. Andy hits him harder than before, and Booker is no longer silent, but lets out little gasps and cries every time Andy’s palm lands on his tender skin. It doesn’t take a genius to realise that he’s getting hard again, valiantly resisting the urge to rut against Andy’s thigh.<br/><br/>Nile thinks they’re going to watch him come again, but Andy stops before he can find his release, rubbing gentle circles into the skin she had just abused. “Go along now, Book,” she murmurs softly. “If you can come watching me do the others, it’s fine, but no touching yourself, alright?” Booker nods, his eyelashes wet, and gets off her lap with a groan. “That’s a good boy,” Andy sends him off with, and everyone can see how his cock twitches at the praise. <br/><br/>He makes an obscene picture, his pants shoved down, his cock bright red and bobbing in front of him, the tip still gleaming from his release during his spanking. He doesn’t bother to pull his pants up, just makes his way over to a nearby chair, sinking into it bonelessly to watch. <br/><br/>Nicky is already taking Booker’s place, wincing slightly as he feels the other man’s cooling release against his bare skin. He smiles up at Andy, waiting for it, welcoming it, and she starts spanking him at a fast rhythm. She had gone slowly on Booker at the beginning, warming him up, and only really started going to town on him after he had spilled in her lap. She doesn’t go easy on Nicky, though, and from the blissed out look on his face, he seems to be happy about it.<br/><br/>Nile is so mesmerised by the concentration on Andy’s face, the tight muscles flexing as she rains down blows on Nicky, that she’s taken aback when she hears a wrenching sob. She is alarmed when she looks over at Nicky, who has gone from looking distantly pleased to actually starting to cry, thick tears rolling down his cheeks as he lets out little moans. “Is he—“ she starts to ask Joe, because Joe would know if Nicky needed help, surely, and he seems strangely calm for someone watching their lover sob. “He’s okay,” Joe says fondly, though Nile can tell that his fingers are itching to hold Nicky, to comfort him. “He just needs a good cry sometimes, helps him relax.”<br/><br/>Andy stops once Nicky is all cried out, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before she lets him get up and walk on shaky legs over to the sofa. When Joe bends over her lap, he twists his head to look at her. “Don’t go easy on me, Boss.”<br/><br/>She definitely doesn’t go easy on him, but it seems to still not be enough for Joe, who arches into each hit and won’t stop running his mouth. “Harder, Boss,” he begs, and Nile can see that his length, too, is filling out against Andy’s thigh. Fuck, she thinks to herself, how is she going to survive this? “Stop fucking around and hit me properly,” he urges her, and Andy obliges, smacking him so hard that Nile winces. By the time Andy is done with him, his ass is bright red like he’s had a horrible sunburn, and Joe has stopped complaining and started whining desperately. <br/><br/>He goes to curl up in Nicky’s lap as soon as Andy lets him go, and the way they are kissing deeply and Nicky is wrapping a hand around Joe’s length is usually something that Nile would like to watch, but she knows it’s her turn. She’s clearly nervous as she pulls down her pants, nervous as she bends over Andy’s lap like she had seen the others do.<br/><br/>“It’s okay,” Andy soothes, “I know it’s your first time, I’ll be gentle.” Nile isn’t sure she wants gentle, honestly, can’t parse the complicated emotions and desires that went through her as she watched Andy spanking her teammates.<br/><br/>She’s expecting the first smack, but it still makes her jolt, gasping faintly. “Can you take harder than that?” Andy asks quietly, and Nile nods. She never thought she would want this, but she does, wants to feel Andy’s hand on her, wants it to hurt when she sits down, a constant reminder that she was here, that she felt this exquisite ache, that Andy cared enough to take care of her.<br/><br/>Nile loses count of how many times Andy brings her palm down against her ass. She feels vaguely like she’s floating, lost in a glorious sea of sensation. She comes back to herself a bit when she realises three things: Andy has stopped hitting her, she’s desperately turned on, and she’s trying to get herself off by rolling her hips against Andy’s leg.<br/><br/>She expects Andy to chastise her, but the other woman simply smiles, trailing her fingers down Nile’s side with a delicate touch that makes her shiver. “Want some help?” Andy asks and Nile only has to nod before one of the older woman’s fingers is sliding through the patch of hair between her legs, sliding lower to rub gently at her clit and then to sink into her folds, right where she’s wet and wanting. <br/><br/>Andy takes her apart expertly with her fingers, not that it would take much after how the spanking had worked her up. Not to mention she has to hear the constant noises from the others which are practically pornographic—Joe and Nicky are gasping into each other’s mouths as they stroke each other off. Booker is obeying Andy’s order not to touch himself, but his fists are clenched at his side and his cock looks agonisingly hard, leaking precome against his belly. He looks as if a stiff wind could send him over the edge, but it’s watching Nile’s own climax that drives him over it in the end. Nile shakes in Andy’s lap as she clenches around her fingers, holding onto Andy’s leg for dear life as the waves of pleasure roll over her. “That’s good, that’s a good girl,” Andy praises and Nile whines. “Thanks Boss,” she manages to reply.<br/><br/>Nile can barely walk as she makes her way to the sofa next to Joe and Nicky, who are just kissing lazily after they came in each other’s hands. She sort of hopes they don’t do this often, because she was more wrecked by Andy’s spanking than she would like to admit. Then again, she sort of hopes it happens again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>